Fallen Angel
by KriegerDesLichts
Summary: New town, New life. Max and the flock try to have a normal life, but Itex has other plans. A story of love, loss, and a fall from grace.


Chapter 1 – Two things are a certainty

I slammed my fist into the man's face, and he hit the ground with an audible _thud! _I looked around, Fang had already dealt with 2 of the attackers, and the others were also finishing off their opponents. Nudge whirled around with a kick, which connected to the forehead of the black-clad man who had been attacking her.

We all regrouped, and looked at the carnage that surrounded us, around 10 men, all wearing black military-ish uniforms, like something out of a movie. None of them had guns though, which was good. They had managed to ambush us, and if they had guns we probably would be in little boxes being wheeled back to The School or some other evil Itex lab for experimentation. Best not to worry about things that didnt happen though.

"Itex i'm betting" Fang said, breaking the silence that had fallen over the group as we surveyed each of the men, looking for some way to identify them. I knew that it was Itex though, who else sends 10 men to attack 6 teenagers anyway?

"Ya think?" i asked him, my voice dripping with sarcasm, Fang just shrugged in response.

"I knew they would find us" Iggy said after a moment

"Its a good thing we are heading over to live with my Mom then isn't it?" i asked him rhetorically

"Do we get to go to school? And do we get to like, Relax, and chill out and stuff?" Nudge asked

Thanks to Itex finding out where we were, We, As in, the flock and my family, decided to move to a small town named Riverview. It is home to approximately 34,000 and its nice and out of the way. The 'perfect' place to start a 'normal' life i guess. Nudge was really excited about it. I gave her a nod and she practically squealed in excitement.

"Why don't we head over to Hollywood and make some money? It's not like it would be hard, we have wings, and we can be famous" Angel asked, adding onto the list of questions that i could tell the others would soon be asking one by one.

"We discussed this Angel, it would draw too much attention to us, and we should just have as normal a life as possible, In Hollywood Itex would find us in an instant and there is not a thing we could do to conceal ourselves. Going to school in Riverview with a fake name means they can't find us, it means none of you have to be in danger ever again" i told her firmly.

Angel just stared at me with cold eyes. She seemed more detached than usual recently, I worried about Angel, i really did.

I took flight along with the others. We had to fly to our new home, Riverview, my mom and Ella were probably just arriving by now.

The flight took a while, but flying is something you can just yourself in, its relaxing and... perfect. Its the one thing in my entire existence that i have never, ever doubted. Flying = good.

Maybe there is another thing though, Wherever the flock goes, Trouble follows.

"The house is wonderful" i told my mother, who had been waiting on a verdict. It was a two story house, with 5 bedrooms. I shared a room with Ella, Fang was by himself, my Mom was by herself, Nudge and Angel were in a room and Gaz and Iggy were in a room.

The school we were to be attending, Riverview High didnt excite me. The concept of school didn't excite me at all, but y'know, its probably got to do with me associating it with The School, the institute where we were kept in dog cages.

I put on a brave face for the flock though. The only one who could see through my facade was Angel, but she could see through any facade anyone put on. So, i guess i didnt mind, not that it isn't intrusive knowing that at any moment Angel might read your mind.

The room i shared with Ella had 2 windows, the beds were in front of the windows. Between our beds was a small bedside table, with a lamp on it and a clock radio dealie. I was used to sleeping light though, I'd be up without the alarm, way before Ella. Sleep had been eluding me recently, far more than it usually does. A knot of anxiety was forming in my stomach, We had to take the bus and everything, it was going to be claustrophobic and i was going to be going paranoid. After our last encounter with a school, i was surprised anyone was eager.

Well, Nudge could be eager for anything, and she wanted a normal life, she wanted a normal life so bad sometimes i think it hurts. The negative side to that is she also loves flying, loves being a part of the flock, we all do. While we have giant honking wings on our backs, we will never be quite normal however.

I walked out of my room and almost ran into Fang. He smiled at me, in that 'i-totally-did-that-on-purpose' look. After he had walked off, i still blushed furiously. I didn't know what i was going to do about Fang. He was my every second thought recently. It was driving me mad.

I don't know if i loved him. Maybe this whole normal life thing will give me a chance to find out. I took a deep breath and continued on into Iggy's room and grabbed the make-shift bomb out of his hands.

"First day, in a new house, No explosions" i told them

They both looked disappointed as i left. It was easy to guess when Iggy and Gaz were making bombs or otherwise scheming something, if you wanted specific times they generally did it, i'll go with from dawn till dusk.

I went downstairs and found myself laden with a plate of chocolate chip cookies. My mom knew i loved them, and it was the perfect thing to put me at ease.

Still, i gathered the flock in the living room.

"Okay lets go over some basics, Iggy, No Bombs. Gaz, No Bombs." I started off, Iggy tried his best to look sad at my announcement, i knew i was only probably encouraging him.

"Secondly, Make sure we all stay stick with our cover names" i said. Everyone nodded. Fang is nick, Iggy is Jeff, Nudge is Krystal, Gaz is Zephyr and Angel is Ariel. I stayed with Max.

"Finally, We are on our best behaviours, at least for a week or two" I finished.

Everyone nodded and broke into conversation with each other. Fang came over to me, i almost blushed as he stood close to me.

"So, Whats the plans for the rest of today?" Fang asked me

"I dunno, i'm burned out already" i told him. It was true, i was exhausted. I had been getting little sleep for the past few days, With Itex on our tail. Hopefully, that was over now.

I spoke briefly to Fang, about whatever was on my mind, I more than trusted Fang with my life. He was a comfort to have around when things were bad as well.

Despite the fairly early time, i went up to my room and crashed on my bed, i was asleep as soon as my cheek hit the pillow.

...

_I found myself waste deep in water. I looked around, the hallway i was in was like one out of a medieval castle. It was stone, and it was dark. The only light coming from a few spaced out torches. I heard a splash behind me, and i whirled around._

_But there was nothing._

_Suddenly i heard splashing, coming towards me, from the door i found myself staring at. It was thick and wooden. I grabbed the door and pulled it shut, and grabbed a crate floating nearby and wedged it into place onto the door when suddenly_

_**Boom!**_

_Something was hammering on the door, on the other side, it was coming for me. I turned and tried to run, but i was slowed down by the water. I hurled floating crates out of my way as i ran, the crates seemed to originate from flooded storerooms_

_**Boom! Boom! Boom!**_

_I hurried myself along faster, splashing, falling. I pulled myself up, i had to keep moving. As i ran past one of the storerooms, standing in there was Fang, i stopped and shouted at him, he was in danger, he had to come with me._

_**Boom! Boom!**_

_Why wasn't he listening? I had to help him. But i couldn't. There was a barrier in the doorway between myself and the storeroom._

_Suddenly there was a crash, the door was down. Fang stared at me quizzically. I turned to keep running, i heard splashing and loud breathing behind me, as i frantically half ran, half swum through the waist deep water. In the distance was another door._

_It opened slowly, revealing the flock, they were in a classroom, learning. Others came up to them and talked to them, they were all laughing, they looked happy. I was closing the gap between me and the door fast._

_Suddenly i was dragged down,_

_The flock never even so much as glanced as the creature tore into my flesh_

...

I gasped awake, breathing fast. Ella was sitting up on her bed, staring at me. My heart was pounding, but it was all a dream. Just a dream.

"Max, Are you all right?" Ella asked

"Yeah, yeah i'm fine" i lied. I was shaken up.

"You're drenched with sweat Max, and you started screaming, in your sleep, are you sure you're ok?" Ella asked again, concern filling her voice.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine, i promise" i reassured her.

Ella still looked worried, but she started getting up. I looked over at the clock and saw the time. I groaned as i dragged myself out of bed. It was time for school almost.

I pulled on the first t-shirt i grabbed, and pulled a jacket on, to cover up my obvious wings. I quickly pulled on pants as well. As i walked down the stairs, i tried to puzzle out that dream. A castle? No, thinking about it, it was more like a dungeon. Why had Fang been in that storeroom and not with the flock later on? It all made no sense.

My mom dropped us off at the school, as we all missed the bus. The others had a few questions about the whole 'waking up screaming' thing, but i didnt give them any details. Penetrating his usual Strong and Silent stereotype, Fang had looked worried and asked me if i was all right gently. I blushed and walked off to conceal the blush, after telling him i was fine.

I stared at Riverview High, We were going to be here an awful lot, and i didnt like it one bit. Students everywhere were walking in, for class. Angel and Gaz waved us off as my Mom drove off to take them to their school. I lead the way to the reception, guiding Iggy so he didnt walk into a wall or anything.

"Hey, My name is Max Martinez, I'm here to get a timetable and stuff" i told the women sitting behind the desk. She smiled and handed me my timetable, and got the others out as well. My first class was English with a Mr Barnes. I walked aimlessly in the halls, until i found my room number. I was placed into a different English class than Fang and Iggy. I knocked on the door nervously.

The teacher who opened it was tall, with light brown, but close cropped hair. It was neatly combed as well.

"You must be Max" he said smiling as he shook my hand

"Yeah, sorry i'm a bit late, i got lost in the halls" i told him

"Oh don't worry 'bout it, happens all the time i bet to new kids. I know you're supposed to call me Mr Barnes, but i'll tell you what i told all of them, Call me Caleb" he said "Now go pick a place to sit"

As he moved out of my, blocking the door, i stared at the class, Caleb introduced me to the class, as i made my past everyone to the first empty seat i could find. The girl sitting on my immediate right avoided my glance.

"Hey, My name's Alec" The boy on my right said, tapping me on the shoulder.

"Hey, I'm Max" i said giving him a smile.

The lesson seemed to drag on for ages, while the teacher, Mr Bar... Caleb, droned on about what we would be doing this year in English. It all sounded boring, and there was a lot of reading involved. I shuddered, what if every class was going to be like this?

I felt something roll against my foot, i looked down to see a pencil, the girl next to me who wouldn't look at me must own it. I picked it and handed it to her.

"Hey, I'm Max" i told her

"uh... Elyss" she responded, Shyly.

As we were standing up to go to our next class, i fell in beside Elyss, I wanted to know why she was trying to avoid me.

"So, What class do you have now?" i asked her

"Maths" she responded, still acting shy

"Really? So do i , what room are you in? We might be in the same class" i responded, trying to act eager and friendly.

"Max!" Alec called out, running over.

"Oh, hey... Alec" i said, forgetting his name for a moment.

"Hey Max, i was wondering if..." he started, but Elyss cut in

"Uh, Alec..." she just said

Alec's eyes flicked between Elyss and me, and then he nodded.

"Oh, okay, Damn. See you later Max!" he said, walking off.

"What was all that about?" i asked

"Nothing" Elyss said quickly

"o-kay" i said

"So, um, Max, What room do you have maths in?" Elyss asked me.

"232" i said, looking at my timetable

"I'm in 233" Elyss responded, looking unhappy.

"Well, I'll see you, Maybe at lunch" i told her.

Maths was a drag. And _hard. _

Eventually i escaped the classroom. The school was was pretty bad, classes, work, homework. I would prefer fighting off flyboys or Erasers or whatever Itex could send, rather than endure this. Ugh.

At lunch i sat with the flock. Elyss was sitting at a nearby table having a heated discussion with Alec.

"So, How's everyone's day up until now?" i asked the flock minus Gaz and Angel

Fang shrugged.

"It's pretty good" Ig said "Being blind and all, i get the sympathy, i barely had to do any work!"

"Ohmahgawsh Max its so cool here, and i met so many people, how about you guys? Have you guys met anyone yet?" Nudge blurted out

"Yeah i did" i said "Alec and Elyss over there" i said, gesturing to them.

The flock had already finished their food, we were fast and heavy eaters. Cafeteria food turns out not to be as bad as its reputation would have you think, however there wasn't enough of it for starving bird kids.

I got up and walked over to see Alec and Elyss, Fang, Mr Anti-social followed me, because i assume he had met no one.

...or maybe he was coming with me because he loved me...

I sat down, facing Elyss and Alec, and Fang sat down next to me. Elyss suddenly blushed and was staring at her tray of food.

"So, How'd you guys find maths?" i asked

"Terrible, as usual" Alec laughed

"I thought it was ok... It wasn't that hard" Elyss said quietly

"thats just because you are way smarter than us" Alec quipped

After Lunch had ended, Fang went to get Iggy, we all had a class together, but i stopped to talk to Alec first.

"Does Elyss like Nick?" i asked him

"Who's Nick?" Alec asked, confused

"The guy who came over with me" i informed him

"Oh, why would you think she liked him?" He questioned me, sounding interested.

"Well, she started blushing and getting nervous for one" i said

"And you think thats because of Nick?" he asked

"Yeah..." i said

"Yeah probably, now i gotta get to class" he said, something seemed to be amusing him, but i wasn't seeing what was funny here.

And the last thing i needed was Fang getting with some girl before i even figured out if i liked him and what to do if i did. Not to say Elyss isn't nice, She is miles better than The Red Haired Wonder, but still.

When the day finally ended, we all wandered out to the front of the school. The bus was running late, so the flock and i just ended up sitting near some trees.

Elyss suddenly came by

"Max, did we have any English homework?"

"Not that i know of" i responded

"oh okay, and uhm... hey everyone" she said, talking to the flock

"everyone, this is Elyss, Elyss, this is Nick, Jeff and Krystal" i said, pointing out Fang, Iggy and Nudge for her.

"Its nice to meet you all" she said

"Yeah, you too" Iggy said

"Hey, are you li-" Nudge started, but before she could continue her most likely long stream of questions, a car beeped, i turned and looked, a white, averagey looking car was sitting there, Elyss said goodbye and ran over to it. A women got out of it and opened the back of the car for her.

Suddenly a van screeched into the school, its side door opening and 5 men clad in those black military-ish uniforms, like the ones we had kicked around in New York. They ran up and slammed a club across the face of the women who was helping Elyss. Elyss screamed, but one of the men jammed a small plastic box into her neck and she convulsed and fell to the ground. The men started dragging her away, but the flock sprang into action at that moment.

I slammed my fist across the face of one of the attackers, and he crumpled.

I doubled over in pain as one of their clubs connected with my stomach, but Nudge tackled the man that had did it. Iggy was facing off with one of the attackers and so was Fang. I quickly pushed through and ran towards the final attacker who was hauling Elyss into the van. I slammed his head into their van and he fell back. i reached into the van to grab Elyss, but i was hurled into the van as it took off down the street.

I struggled up and grabbed the driver's head.

"Now we can stop this van, or i can break your neck and we can crash this van" i lied to him

The van pulled over, and i slammed the man's face onto his steering wheel twice, breaking his nose and knocking him out. I turned around back to the motionless Elyss. I scooped her up in my arms and carried her back to the school.

When i got back with Elyss, i lay her down on the grass near where we had been sitting. Soon after an ambulance arrived for the women with Elyss, who i was guessing was her mother. Elyss groaned and rolled over on the grass, i leaned down and put her back on her back.

"Dont move, there's an ambulance coming for you as well" i told her. I doubted she could hear me, but it was worth a shot. Fang was being supported by Iggy.

"You ok?" i asked him, walking over

"They had Tasers" Iggy said

Fang was barely standing, being supported by Iggy, but i could tell he would be fine, it was all in reading the non-existent facial expressions. Kind of like reading a blank slate, but i could still see whatever was on his mind. I don't know, subtle changes in body language or something, but i was reading just a slight bit of anger of letting himself be tasered. Or maybe it was anger at the people who did the taser-ing.

Out of the five men who had tried to kidnap Elyss, four were out cold, the fifth was nowhere in sight. He probably was banged up pretty good.

My mind was racing, Who were these men? They looked like those Itex men who had attacked us in New York, but they were after Elyss. Maybe they were just kidnappers...

The paramedics took Elyss to the hospital with them, after a checkup. She was fine, but she was going there to be with her mother.

"Jeez, i hope she's gonna be ok" Alec said, appearing at my side

"The paramedics said she was fine" i reassured him

"How'd you guys take out those kidnappers like that?" he asked

"Uh, Well, We've done a lot of martial arts, plenty of fights and such, so these guys weren't tough" i said cautiously

"That's really cool, listen, Thanks for saving her, She's my best friend. I've known her since pre-school" Alec told me

"It was nothing, i wasn't going to let anyone kidnap anyone. Not while i could stop them" i told him as i turned to face him

A few police cars had arrived, and the police were handcuffing the kidnappers. An officer pulled us aside, but we were separated, they wanted to question us alone.

I ran through the questions fairly quickly, giving a modified story, not involving bird kids who get into fights with minions of an evil corporation on a regular basis. By the time we had all been questioned, My mom had arrived, to pick us up, the bus was long gone.

I gathered everyone back together, and we left the school, My mom was silent.

When we got back home, we all split up, and passed the time. There was a single unspoken thought that was going to drive all of us insane, _Itex. _Itex was here, those men were wearing a military style uniform exactly like the ones that the men in New York wore.

I still didnt know why they went after that girl, or why her liking Fang had to drive me so mad. That night as i drifted into sleep again, i was tormented by the same nightmare, however this time, Fang was in that room kissing Elyss... instead of me.

I had just let the creature attack me.

I woke up, drenched in sweat again. Ella was still asleep, which could only mean i hadn't been screaming this time.

I glanced at the clock, there was plenty of time before school, it was still early. I got up anyway and had a shower. After i got dressed i went downstairs and had a bowl of cereal. I didnt eat much, the little i did eat i had to force myself to eat. Why was i having this nightmare?

Soon the rest of the flock came down, along with Ella and my mom.

I sat there almost mechanically, just kind of, staring into space. Just thinking about the nightmare, and about Fang...

Eventually we were hurried off to school by Mom, this time we wouldn't be missing the bus.

As we got onto the bus, i couldn't help but feel panicked out how crowded and small it was. I followed Fang as Iggy and Nudge broke off and sat with some of their friends. Fang found an empty seat and i sat down next to him. I couldn't help but stay close to him, it was comforting on this crowded... confined and overpopulated bus.

When we arrived at school, i almost leapt off the bus. The day went fairly quickly, a lot of classes were just easing us into the routine and telling us what we would be doing for the year and blah blah blah. Iggy and Nudge were taking to the school well. Nudge had a cadre of friends that surrounded her and Iggy had a few guys he hung around.

Fang on the other hand kept to himself.

At the end of the day we had English. I walked in and sat down, and got my books out of my backpack, but i froze. Caleb, our teacher had a bandage on his forehead

_I quickly pushed through and ran towards the final attacker who was hauling Elyss into the van. I slammed his head into their van and he fell back_

At the end of the lesson, as we were leaving, Caleb stopped us,

"Elyss, Can i see you back here in a few minutes?" He asked

Turns out i was right, There were 2 things in my life that stayed constant.

Flying = Good, and Where the flock goes, Trouble follows.


End file.
